He Think's I Can Rope The Moon
by Lady Victoria Seraphina
Summary: Please read and review if you will! Its Valentines Day and Marshall wants to show His cherished Prince just how much He means to him... I know its a bit late but this is my Valentines day story for Marshall and His candy Prince. It gets a little naughty near the end but nothing horribly graphic or smutty.


February 14th had once been a special day long long ago during that happy age before the Mushroom war changed everything. Marshall could remember the holiday day well. It did feature rather prominently his favorite color after all. There was always a ocean of roses,cards and candy boxes to drain. Sad to say until now he had never had anyone to celebrate St Valentines day with. He never thought he would know love. Marshall came to accept He would share eternity with no one,that loniless would be his only companion. Thankfully for His sake He had been wrong.

The winter moon hung like a soft glowing pearl in the icy sky above the candy kingdom. The glittering stars danced and shimmered in the deep black velvet sky.

Below in a wide snow covered field stood two lone figures. The Candy Prince and the Vampire King. Prince Gumball was wearing a long ground length coat made of thick amethyst colored silk velvet lined with down and edged and the cuffs,collar and hem with plush white fur. Atop his head He wore a matching hat and a pair of rose pink velvet gloves. Marshall was casual as ever,The cold barely bothered him so He was kicking around in his old black leather biker jacket with a wolf fur collar,His trademark red plaid,blue jeans and worn out old red converse sneakers.

He floated beside the prince as they walked through the snow,stopping every now and again so the prince could focus his antique gilded telescope on a particular constellation He wanted to show Marshall. "Oh Marshall look! That's the one I told you about! This one is called "Draco" Now if you use your imagination and connect the stars its supposed to look like a dragon!"

Marshall peered into the telescope and smirked,"Barely bro,if you wanna see a Dragon I can take us to the mountains and poke around a little,there's still a few there ya know."

The Candy Prince frowned and teasingly bopped Him on his head."Oh Marshall,such a smart ass sometimes,that's not the point. I've been reading up on these,people dreamed them up as a primitive form of navigation for ancient mariners! Isn't that fascinating?"

Marshall could only roll His eyes and smile. His beloved Prince had a love for knowledge that was simply adorable sometimes. The Vampire leaned down in mid air and kissed Him softly on his cheek. "Yeah Gummy...fascinating...they got any Vampires or princes up there?"

Prince Gumball smiled and shook his head,"Not to my knowledge Mister Vampire King. Perhaps we should pick a few out up there and name them after us?" Marshall drifted down to the snowy ground and pulled PB close into his arms and muttered softly,"Someday Me and you will be up there together with the stars forever babe." Prince Gumball rested his head softly against Marshall's chest and whispered "Sometimes you say the sweetest thing My love..."

Marshall drew the Prince into a deep kiss and held him tightly. The two remained there a moment in silence enjoying the warmth of one another,though Marshall's was much fainter. The Prince gazed up at the soft glow of the full moon above. It cast a silvery shimmer over the snow and shone down upon them like a celestial spotlight.

"Oh Marshall look at the moon! It's so beautiful tonight!" The Vampire gazed up at the moon above and smiled faintly."Yeah,it is PB the moon and I are old pals y'know. He kissed Prince Gumball softly on the lips before drifting up a little ways into the air above him with a sly grin on his face.

"Hey Gummy,you want the moon? How about I toss a rope around it and drag it down here for you?I'll do it for you if you want babe!" Marshall spun upside down in the air and lowered himself down to give him a upside down kiss.

Prince Gumball smiled and laughed a little,"I'm sure you could Marshall. I think you really could rope the moon for me if you tried love." He leaned up and kissed his cold nose and smiled. Marshall turned back upright and lowered himself back to the ground slowly and pressed his forehead to Gumballs and bit his lower lip. A single cold tear ran down Marshall's right cheek and he shuddered faintly.

Prince Gumball frowned and looked a trifle worried as he brushed the tear off Marshall's cheek. "What is wrong My poor Vampire?" Marshall Lee pulled the Prince into his arms and held him tightly before softly whispering in his ear,"sometimes I'm so afraid this is all just a beautiful dream,you me,all these years we've share,its all a dream and I'm still rotting away down there in that dungeon slowly dying alone in the dark...if it is I don't wanna ever wake up..."

Prince Gumball softly caressed Marshall's thick black hair and nuzzled him lovingly. "shhhhh I assure you Marshall Lee You are very much awake and this is no dream. This is all real my love."

Marshall Lee had waited nearly a thousand years for this feeling. He had searched the entire world and crossed a fathomless ocean of time to find this kind of Love. This was a moment He could live in for eternity. All He could do was stay lost in those jewel like eyes. Transfixed by the handsome beauty of His cherished Prince.

The Vampire King kissed his lips softly and ran his cool fingertips down the contours of Gumballs face. He smiled slyly to the point his left fang peeked out from the corner of his mouth."Lets Go home babe..I want to share something special with you tonight."

Prince Gumball leaned close and nuzzled into Marshall's chest and whispered,"Yes Love,lets head home,I'm starting to freeze stiff Marshall..I'm just gum you know.."

Marshall smirked and instantly transformed into his enormous Demon form and carefully scooped the Candy Prince in his arms before taking flight off into the starry night. As they drifted through the cold winter night Gumball rested his face close into the velvet smooth warmth of Marshall's thick black fur. He closed his eyes and clutched on to the Vampire King tightly as the lights of the candy Kingdom began to glow on the horizon.

Soon the capital city was in clear view glittering with all its lights and snow capped rooftops.

The Vampire and the Prince soared swiftly through the air towards the familiar balcony to the royal bed chamber.

That familiar Balcony Marshall had spent many lonely nights sitting upon simply to listen to the soft melody of the Princes heart beat. That place He had stood and serenaded the Prince with a new song,where he had often leaned down to scoop the Prince off into the night. He never could have imagined during the strained and painful years when they where bitter rivals that His secret love would ever return his affections.

They landed gently upon the smooth stone of the balcony,Marshall returning to his normal form in mid air,carrying the Prince protectively in his strong arms. Marshall softly lowered the Prince from his arms and smiled softly." Now that's flying first class huh Gummy?" Prince Gumball laughed lightly and playfully punched The vampire in the arm.

Gumball shuddered a little as he felt a solid surface beneath his feet again. He never really had gotten used to flying with Marshall Lee as He still remembered all too keenly of the days when the Vampire would make a game of rising to a high point in the sky and dropping him,only to swoop down and catch him mere feet from the ground. Thankfully He had matured all be it a little after all those years. The Prince opened the door to the warm comfortable room inside and tugged Marshall in by his collar.

The Vampire drifted into the room like a silent ghost. He tugged his jacket off and tossed it side. He floated over to the elegant old settee in the corner and stretched out with his feet dangling over the side of the small couch kicking his old red sneakers off.

Prince Gumball had carefully returned his elegant winter wear to the gilt wardrobe closet and had begun to select his sleeping attire of dark purple boxers and the well worn black t-shirt Marshall had given him as a birthday gift some years before.

He smiled and laughed softly when he noticed Marshalls legs dangling and swaying lazily over the side of the small couch. A couple of his pale green toes peeked from holes in his socks,their shiny black claws glinting.

"Oh Marshall look at your poor little toes they must be frozen! You poor creature you really should trim those claws of yours!"

Marshall smirked a little and sighed,"No biggie to me ,I'm used to being cold" the Vampire sat up and floated off over the Princes head toward the next room,"Stay there Gummy I got a surprise for you"

Prince Gumball watched Marshall soar off to the sitting room as he finished changing into his sleep wear.

Marshall returned momentarily with something hidden behind his back with a sly ,smug grin on his face. He floated down and kissed the Prince on his nose and whispered warmly,"Close your eyes Gummy I have a surprise for you.."

Prince Gumball looked a little startled and confused briefly before saying,"Oh Marshall Lee,what in globs name are you up to now my crazy vampire?"

Marshall Lee swiftly presented the Prince with what appeared to be a hand made heart shaped card and large bouquet of purple roses and Calla lilies mixed together. Their roughly cut stems gave a good indication they had previously grown in the Royal Solarium.

Regardless the gesture was a profoundly touching and moving one. It was sweet and very unlike Marshal to do any such thing.

Though the Prince was a bit confused as to what the occasion was or the odd shape of the card. He teared up a little and smiled as he took the bouquet and cradled it gently."Oh Marshall this is so sweet of you,their simply lovely but I'm a bit confused love. Whats the special occasion?"

The Vampire Smiled and held out the card he had made"Know what this is babe?"

The Prince smirked and said,"Why that's a heart Marshall,correct?"

Marshall rolled his eyes and laughed a little,"Well yes and no,this is a valentines day card. Today is February 14th. A long ass time ago on this day people who where in love would exchange cards and gifts and express their feelings for each other. See this card? This is your Valentine"

Prince Gumball smiled warmly and said,"Oh My,that sounds like such a beautiful holiday! Why isn't that still around!? We need a day like that here! People would love that!"

Marshall Leaned close to the Prince and locked his lips with Gumballs. He pulled away and whispered sexily in his deep warm tone,"I want you to be My Valentine PB..I want to spend this night with you...I want us to be together tonight for the first time..."

Gumballs face flushed and his eyes lit up as he ran his hands down Marshalls back."Of course I will be your Valentine My love...M-Marshall I love you so much.."

The Vampire pulled him close into his arms and held him tight."We don't have to go that far tonight if your not ready yet Gummy..I'd understand you know."

He buried His face into Marshall's chest and nuzzled Him lovingly."No Love..its time...I'm ready for you..I've wanted to feel you for so long..I want you tonight so badly...lets do it..."

Marshalls face reddened slightly and he smiled as the Prince pulled him over to his bed.

Prince Gumball pulled him down into his arms on the bed and rolled Marshall on his back straddling his waist and smiling softly.

Marshall smirked and muttered,'someones a little aggressive t'night Gummy..guess I gotta take over from here."

Marshall sat up again and began to remove his red shirt,tossing it aside before he began to tug his tight black tank top up over his head tossing it to rest with his shirt. The Prince's face reddened slightly as he watched Marshall undressing.

The Prince smiled Nervously as he moved back from him a little. 'Oh just getting comfortable that's all." He said with a devilish wink as he began wriggling out of his tight jeans.

The Prince covered his eyes in shock and shuddered a little bit,peaking through his fingers to see Marshall in nothing more then a tight fitting pair of dark red cotton briefs.

Prince Gumball felt his face reddened even deeper and grow intensely warm as he beheld the seductive Vampire laying back in the pillows half naked. staring at him with a intense longing. Marshall's eyes glimmered softly like garnets,his body trembled faintly,a faint pale pink flush in his cheeks.

It seemed He too was just as shy and nervous as the prince all be it a bit better at hiding it. Marshall bit his lower lip and laughed nervously.

Prince Gumball smiled softly at his Vampire King. He removed his shirt and layed it aside before moving over close to Marshall on his hands and knees until he was directly over the vampire.

Their bodies melted into one another as the Prince drew Marshall into a deep kiss and began to stroke and caress His taut icy body,spreading the soft warmth of his silken finger tips across the vampires cool undead flesh.

Marshall's entire body trembled as he lost himself in the warm embrace of His beloved. This was a feeling he had longed to relive for many years,a feeling he had grown to miss to painfully. This was a hunger more intense then any even he knew. Marshall caught Gumballs hand by the wrist and drew him into a deep kiss. He muttered softly and breathlessly,"Now Gumball..lets get started...touch i-it..go on..you've got me so hard it aches.."

The Princes eyes widened a little and he broke into a faint sweat as he smiled faintly."O-okay..but just a little..if it feels weird I can stop right?' Marshall nodded with a happy smirk on his lips,slowly guiding the Princes hand to the warm stiff mass pressing against the fabric of his briefs. The Prince felt a bit nervous and his heart beat as if it would come right through his chest as He felt the warm organ beneath the soft cotton fabric. He had never done anything like this,never once at all in all his life. The warmth of Marshall's arousal was intense and burning almost.

The Vampire bit his lower lip and whimpered as the Prince gently stroked him through his briefs while kissing his neck. "p-please..touch me for real you prick...heh heh"

Marshall growled as his back arched slightly. The Prince bit his lower lip and closed his eyes as he slowly eased his fingertips beneath the waist band of Marshall's briefs and felt his hand come into the warm stiff flesh of Marshall's male organ. the vampire instantly pushed his head back into the pillows and gasped as he felt the Prince explore the contours and thickness of his arousal.

the prince grew a bit more curious as he slowly tugged Marshals briefs down past his waist and around his ankles. The Prince muttered softly,"Wow...oh my..well...so very large!"

Marshall felt pure bliss wash over him. He was laying completely naked before Prince gumball,the evidence of his arousal standing stiff and rigid in the air. Prince Gumball layed down beside Marshall and locked his lips to his as he enclosed his fingers around the firm organ,stroking it gently while continuing to kiss his beloved Vampire.

The strokes and caresses escalated and grew more intense,their kisses deeper and warmer then ever before. Two naked bodies melted and poured into the warmth and sweat of each other as the moment of entry grew ever closer. Soon they where united as one and their bodies trembled and smacked against one another as the Vampire firmly thrust into his Prince with all his pent up love and desire driving his firm hips ever harder and deeper. In their romantic union the pair would remain for hours as outside the glowing winter moon shone and the immortal stars twinkled high above.

~Happy Valentines Day~


End file.
